


This colour looks good on you

by plikki



Series: Cosmetics reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette offers to try a lipstick on Chat for a laugh, she doesn't expect to feel so affected by memories of the last time his lips were black. When she sees the same colour on Adrien, it doesn't take long to make the connection.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cosmetics reveals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110731
Comments: 28
Kudos: 287





	This colour looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KairanCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairanCorner/gifts).



> You wanted Adrien with black lipstick, there you go! The idea for a lipstick reveal was too good to pass up 😁

"Do you think that Marinette would appreciate you rummaging through her stuff?"

Chat's question reminded her that she wasn't supposed to look at home in her own room. Could anyone blame her for forgetting? 

He'd arrived a few minutes earlier, surprised to see her on her own balcony and for a good reason since she'd already been transformed. When she'd asked him why he was there, he'd given her the perfect excuse - the akuma was supposedly after Marinette and was coming this way. She hadn't been aware of this but it was the perfect excuse so she said she'd beat him there.

Here they were, waiting for the akuma. She'd offered they wait in the room to surprise the akuma, but she hadn't been prepared to be called out like that.

"We're friends, of course she wouldn't mind," she said.

"You're friends with Marinette?" Chat asked from the chaise lounge where he looked even more at home than her. Hm. 

"Yeaah, of course. How else do you think I decided to give her a Miraculous? I had to know her to trust her with this." It would have to do as an explanation. And he seemed to buy it because he sighed. 

"It's too bad we can't ask her for help again."

"Real pity," she agreed, imagining for a horrible moment the schemes she'd have to work out to be both Ladybug and Multimouse without raising suspicion. 

But then her gaze fell on the tube of lipstick Juleka had given her as a reference for Kitty Section costumes. It wasn't her colour but it reminded her of something.

"How do you feel about lipstick, kitty?" She asked, opening it and taking the lipstick out. They had time to kill after all and nothing better to do.

"On you? I'm sure you'll look lovely," Chat replied with a grin. 

"It's not my colour but I want to try it on you," she replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, I guess I don't mind," he said, eying the tube. It was a deep burgundy colour that was so dark it almost looked black. "Will you put it on me, I don't know how."

She stopped in front of him. Sitting down, he was the right height for her to reach without too much effort. He puckered his lips and she laughed.

"Not like that, relax them and open them slightly," she instructed him. He did exactly as he was told and she slowly applied the lipstick to his lips. It was mesmerising, watching the colour bring out the outlines of his lips. 

"When you were hit by Dark Cupid, your lips turned black. It wasn't a bad look on you," she said while she worked. He smiled and she scolded him. "Don't stretch your lips!"

"There," she said when she was done. "Press your lips together like that," she explained, showing him how.

"How do I look?" 

She looked at him and had to admit the effect was as good as she remembered. Too good.

"As dashing as the last time," she said with a smile. Their eyes met and she knew they were both thinking about what had happened the last time. She was too tempted to look at his lips again. She could imagine kissing him (again), how the lipstick would leave an imprint on her mouth, and the thought made her flush. 

Just then they heard footsteps on her balcony and they both jumped. 

"I guess we better wipe this off or Paris will be talking about the new tendencies set by Chat Noir," she said, trying to sound unperturbed. He grinned at her and she wanted to curse her idea. Did he have to look so devilishly good? 

She took a tissue from her desk and gave it to him. 

"Come on, we'll try cosmetics again some other day," she said, while heading to her bed. At least distraction had arrived exactly when she needed it.

*

When Adrien arrived in class the next day, Marinette was busy adding some last-minute touches to her homework. He'd been gone during the morning, another photoshoot. 

"Dude, lipstick, seriously?" She heard Nino's comment and her head shot up.

There, in all his glory, was Adrien with a dark, almost black lipstick on his lips. Marinette felt her mouth go dry, he looked so good! 

"My make-up artist wanted to try something daring and I saw this colour that I discovered recently. I totally forgot I had it on when leaving though," Adrien explained. 

Marinette's eyes were still glued to his lips, fascinated by how they moved with the colour making them pop out. It was interesting, because she could swear it was the same colour she'd used on Chat. And it looked the same on Adrien, not clashing with his complexion at all, instead making his lips even more irresistible. It was a strange coincidence. Too strange. 

"It looks good on you," Alya called out and Adrien grinned. Marinette's heart skipped a beat as she saw the rolls of pearly white teeth against the dark colour. It was the same devilish smile and it had the same effect on her! 

"Anyone have make-up remover wipes by any chance?" he asked and Rose approached to give him one. A spur of the moment decision made Marinette step in her path.

"Give it to me, he can't do it without a mirror without making a mess of it," she explained. She knew how the colour had stained Chat's mouth the previous day when he'd wiped it off carelessly. 

Of course, everyone was surprised by her actions, but she couldn't think of that now. She had more important things to do, like telling her partner she'd figured him out. 

"This colour really looks good on you," she said as she approached. He sat down and looked up at her. The same height as Chat, of course. "In fact, you look dashing," she said as she leaned in. "Just like you did yesterday," she added. She heard the sharp intake of breath just her hand reached his mouth. She lifted her eyes to his and winked. Another gasp that was covered up by the wipe on his lips. She carefully wiped the lipstick off, watching the pink appear underneath. So close, so irresistible.

"You had no way of knowing, of course, that I'd recognise the colour," she said, trying to distract herself. "Don't worry."

She felt a hand cover hers, which was holding his chin in place. 

"Thank you," he whispered. To the outsiders, he was thanking her for helping him with the lipstick. Between them, it was much more than that.

*

"What's the point of putting lipstick on me now?" Adrien asked that evening. Everything had been discussed and there had been kisses. Now there was only one more thing left that Marinette wanted. 

"You'll see," she said as she coloured his lips. She put the lipstick away and returned to him. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in. "Now, to see how it tastes on you," she said before kissing him. She could feel him smile against her lips. 

When she pulled back, he burst out laughing. 

"What?" she said, while licking her lips. Yes, it had been as good as she'd expected.

"I just never thought I'd be the one to leave lipstick marks on you," he said with a grin.

"How do I look?" she said, striking a pose. 

"It's a little smudged but you still look dashing." 

They both laughed, but the laughter soon dissolved into another kiss that tasted of lipstick. The best kind. 


End file.
